


You are not like the regulars

by seaweedhenry



Series: You are / the only exception [4]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, I don't even know if this could happen, In Medias Res, Simon summons Raziel, Sizzy - Freeform, city of lost souls
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedhenry/pseuds/seaweedhenry
Summary: Simon invoca l’Angelo e Isabelle lo guarda da lontano.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: You are / the only exception [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873936
Kudos: 7





	You are not like the regulars

**_Disclaimer: tutti i personaggi e i soggetti sono di proprietà di Cassandra Clare. Questo è un lavoro di pure fanzine e riferimenti a fatti o persone reali sono puramente casuali._ **

“Arrivederci, credo”? Tutto qui?

Isabelle ripensava alle parole di Simon, mentre si incamminava lungo il sentiero verso la casa di Luke. Andava leggermente più adagio rispetto a Magnus e Alec, rimanendo qualche passo dietro di loro. Così poteva voltarsi e controllare Simon. Anche con le Rune non riusciva a vedere bene il ragazzo, circondato dalla nebbia e troppo lontano da lei.

Era un piano folle e a lei non piaceva neanche un minimo. Avrebbe voluto opporsi, ma capiva fin troppo bene che fosse la loro unica possibilità. Il Marchio di Caino avrebbe protetto Simon in ogni caso, anche da un Angelo. _Doveva essere così._

Si girò di nuovo. Riusciva vagamente a distinguere la forma delle spalle di Simon, le sue gambe e i suoi capelli castani. Sembrava sicuro, non tremava, non si voltava a guardare loro, come per cercare una via di fuga.

Prima le aveva detto che la paura era data da sensazioni come sudore e battiti accelerati, che, in quanto vampiro, non provava. Isabelle, però, sentiva che non era vero. Simon _aveva_ paura, certo, ma era consapevole dell’importanza di quello che stavano tentando di fare, sapeva che se avessero voluto vincere quella guerra, avrebbero avuto bisogno del favore degli angeli. Era terrorizzato, lo aveva visto nel suo sguardo, e, nonostante ciò, continuava imperterrito a seguire il piano.

Simon era, probabilmente, il ragazzo più coraggioso che Isabelle avesse mai conosciuto. Non si era mai tirato indietro davanti a niente. Era diventato un topo, un vampiro, aveva combattuto contro l’esercito di demoni di Valentine, aveva combattuto e sconfitto Lilith e, ora, stava per evocare un Angelo, l’Angelo degli Shadowhunters, _Raziel_. Simon era il sinonimo di coraggio, audacia, valore e forza d’animo nel vocabolario di Isabelle Lightwood e, se qualcosa fosse andato male, si sarebbe per sempre pentita delle ultime parole che si erano detti.

“Arrivederci, credo” non sarebbero dovuto essere le ultime parole da rivolgere all’unico ragazzo che fosse mai riuscito a farla ridere, a farla sentire sicura, bene, importante, l’unico che l’avesse presa tanto da dimenticare completamente il mondo fuori. Era tutto cominciato per un suo capriccio, per la sua determinazione a frequentare persone sbagliate (secondo l’opinione di molti Shadowhunters retrogradi, compresi i suoi stessi genitori), per proteggere Alec, per distogliere l’attenzione da suo fratello maggiore, ma Simon Lewis aveva qualcosa di diverso.

Se non fosse stato per Simon, Isabelle non sapeva cosa avrebbe fato dopo Max.

«Izzy, andiamo! Sei troppo vicina» urlò la voce di Alec, da dietro le sue spalle. Si voltò. Alec e Magnus erano in piedi sul porticato della casa, mentre le facevano segno di affrettarsi a raggiungerli. «Andrà tutto bene, ma tu devi venire qui» continuò Alec, agitando le mani velocemente.

Isabelle sospirò, rassegnata, e si voltò a guardare Simon un’ultima volta. Era sempre in piedi nel cerchio che aveva disegnato Magnus, teneva con una mano alzata i fogli con l’invocazione da recitare e guardava davanti a sé. Non si stava tirando indietro, non aveva paura, lo stava facendo davvero.

Ed era assolutamente da pazzi.

Si stava per lanciare in avanti, per dirgli di non farlo. Avrebbe voluto essere così egoista da chiedergli tanto, da volerlo solo per sé, non voler sacrificare anche lui a quella guerra. Aveva perso Max, aveva perso sicurezza, si sentiva colpevole, si sentiva vuota. E, stranamente, solo quel nerd che la faceva ridere e le raccontava la trama di Star Wars per farla dormire, solo lui la faceva sentire bene, la faceva sentire di nuovo sicura e felice e tranquilla, le ridava quella calma e fiducia in sé stessa che aveva perso e che non le permetteva di dormire la notte.

Qualcosa le tirò il braccio indietro. «Izzy, forza!» disse una voce. Alec. La strattonò abbastanza da farla muovere verso la casa, sempre più lontana da Simon. Il tempo continuava a scorrere e Simon continuava a recitare e, ormai, era troppo tardi per fermarlo, troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro.

Per Jace, si ripeteva. Amava Jace, lo voleva indietro. Ma che prezzo avrebbero pagato?

Erano ormai ai piedi dei gradini. Magnus li guardava da poco più in alto, non sorrideva e non aveva la sua solita espressione sul volto. Era preoccupato e glielo si leggeva negli occhi con una facilità quasi sconvolgente, per uno stregone di quattrocento anni che aveva specializzato l’arte della finzione. Isabelle si stava chiedendo se fosse così facile leggere la sua paura nei suoi occhi neri, quando ci fu l’esplosione.

Si girò di scattò, insieme ad Alec. Erano lontani, ma si vedeva ancora. Tutto divenne improvvisamente oro e, poi, scuro, nero. L’acqua iniziò a muoversi, mentre Magnus aveva cominciato a tirarli entrambi sopra il porticato, sempre più vicini al muro, come se volesse fondersi con questo, per nascondersi. L’acqua cadde di nuovo nel lago e una figura sorse.

Gli occhi di Isabelle bruciavano. Non riusciva a distinguere le forme, ma vedeva un muro, un’enorme ombra, che sovrastava la figura snella e più piccola di Simon.

« _Cosa abbiamo fatto_?» sussurrò, sconvolta dalla loro stessa stupidità. Avevano invocato un Angelo, uno che non avrebbe dovuto essere invocato mai. Avevano lasciato che Simon gli parlasse, gli chiedesse aiuto per loro, quando era un dannato, un vampiro a cui avevano tracciato il Marchio di Caino sulla fronte. «Se muore, sarà tutta colpa nostra».

Alec, al suo fianco, si irrigidì e strinse la presa, ancora sul suo braccio. «Non può fallire, è la nostra unica possibilità» commentò di rimando, sempre sussurrando, come se dicendo le parole ad alta voce, l’Angelo li potesse sentire e condannare insieme a Simon.

Isabelle avrebbe dato tutto per poter essere vicino a Simon in quel momento, per poterlo proteggere e per poterlo supportare. Ma era distante, riusciva a vedere a malapena la sua figura stilizzata, e doveva osservarlo impotente, mentre lui sacrificava tutto, possibilmente anche la sua stessa vita (di nuovo) per tutti loro. Per poterli salvare, _di nuovo_.

Era ironico come Simon fosse entrato nel mondo delle Ombre da poco, rispetto a lei, ma aveva visto la morte da vicino molte più volte di lei: da topo, da vampiro, nella nave di Valentine, con Lilith. Simon era talmente amico della morte, che forse neanche la temeva più. Ma un mondo senza Simon? Isabelle non era sicura di voler scoprire come fosse, se le sarebbe piaciuto tornare a quel tempo in cui erano solo lei, Alec e Jace, giovani, inconsapevoli e sciocchi.

Aveva dato talmente tanto a Simon, si era aperta con lui, rivelandogli segreti che non aveva mai rivelato prima. Aveva condiviso con lui il letto, come mai lo aveva condiviso, si era mostrata debole, distrutta e gli aveva permesso di prendersi cura di lei. Si era fidata di Simon ancora prima di capire che per lui e con lui c’era qualcosa di troppo grande, di più grande di ciò che avesse mai provato prima.

Pensò a quando aveva lasciato che la mordesse, che le succhiasse il sangue dal corpo. Si era fidata ciecamente di lui, lo aveva voluto talmente tanto ed era arrivata a un livello di intimità con Simon che neanche la più sicura e felice delle coppie avrebbe mai potuto volere. C’era qualcosa di estremamente vincolante, nel lasciare che il tuo forse-quasi-fidanzato-che-ti-ha-anche-semi-tradito si nutra del tuo sangue, senza battere ciglia. Aveva provato gioia, nel sentire i suoi canini nella pelle, aveva provato un senso di euforia, nel pensare che nelle sue vene sarebbe scorso il suo stesso sangue.

Ripensò a quando si era ubriacata, quando era andata all’appartamento di Jordan e Simon, e non aveva trovato il ragazzo, ma solo il suo coinquilino lupo mannaro, che le aveva offerto la Tequila più scadente che fosse mai esistita, e l’aveva praticamente costretta ad ammettere a se stessa i sentimenti che provava per Simon.

Era successo tutto così velocemente da quel giorno.

Un secondo prima era in camera di Simon, una sua maglietta addosso, mentre inspirava il profumo del suo detersivo e cercava di capire perché sentisse questo costante bisogno di avere il ragazzo vicino, specialmente quando qualcosa di brutto le succedeva, specialmente quando più aveva bisogno di supporto, di qualcuno vicino (e prima, per questo tipo di cose, correva da Alec); e il minuto dopo era sul letto con lo stesso ragazzo a cui aveva rubato i vestiti e lo faceva nutrire nel più erotico dei modi che avrebbero mai potuto immaginare.

E come aveva capito quella notte, nel loro appartamento, che non riusciva a vivere senza pensare costantemente a Simon, non riusciva neanche più a immaginarsi con qualcuno che non fosse il vampiro, ora, mentre lo guardava discutere con un Angelo, ricordava tutto ciò che avevano fatto insieme, cercando di rimanere positiva, ma temendo di perderlo, di perdere una parte di sé che era essenziale.

Se avesse perso Simon Lewis, non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo di lei.

Non era mai stata tanto spaventa come lo era in quel periodo: per Jace, per Alec, per la sua famiglia, per Clary, per Simon.

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, ma la figura scura che sovrastava Simon, l’Angelo Raziel, non sembrava intenzionato a cedere, a dare loro quello che volevano. Il tempo sembrava scorrere lentamente, l’unica cosa che la teneva ferma era la presa di Alec sul suo braccio e la consapevolezza che, se fosse corsa da Simon, non solo non avrebbero avuto quello che chiedevano da Raziel, ma sarebbero morti sia Simon che lei, che Alec, che l’avrebbe sicuramente inseguita.

«Cosa sta succedendo?» chiese, sussurrando, non staccando gli occhi dal lago. Sperava di avere un minimo di rassicurazione dai due uomini che erano con lei.

«Andrà tutto bene, Iz» rispose subito Alec, strascicando le parole. «Il vampiro è sveglio e coraggioso. Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene».

« _Simon_. Il suo nome è Simon» disse Isabelle, alterata per il fatto che nessuno di loro chiamasse il ragazzo con il suo nome, ma sempre con un nomignolo dispregiativo. Anche quando era lì fuori a parlare con un vero Angelo per tenerli al sicuro, per aiutarli.

«Simon» ripetè Alec, dandole ragione.

Tacquero di nuovo. Isabelle pensò alle ultime parole: _Arrivederci, credo_. Per l’Angelo, se quelle fossero state le ultime parole di Simon, l’avrebbe trovato e l’avrebbe ucciso una terza volta, molto lentamente e molto dolorosamente. Anche Alec, con cui non parlava mai, aveva avuto un messaggio di addio migliore di lei.

Non che lei avesse detto molto. Anzi, lei non aveva detto niente, mentre lui entrava nel cerchio. Avrebbe potuto dirgli tante cose, ma la sua lingua non aveva intenzione di muoversi. L’aria le era venuta meno e aveva dovuto guardare ovunque tranne che negli occhi del ragazzo, per evitare di piangere.

Un clangore di metallo si diffuse per tuta la valle.

Tutto tacque di nuovo.

Alec prese improvvisamente fiato. «La spada» disse.

Simon ce l’aveva fatta. Il clangore metallico non poteva che essere la spada che veniva data al ragazzo dall’Angelo. Ce l’avevano fatta. Era finito tutto.

Si cominciò a muovere, ma la presa di Alec la tirò di nuovo contro di lui. «Ferma» disse.

Non capendo, Isabelle guardò di nuovo meglio la sponda del lago. La figura dell’Angelo era ancora lì, racchiudendo la più piccola di Simon nella sua ombra.

Un raggio di luce colpì la figura di Simon. Un grido.

Prima ancora che il suo corpo cadesse a terra e Alec la potesse fermare, Isabelle iniziò a correre. Non guardava più il lago, per controllar l’Angelo. La sua attenzione era rivolta esclusivamente a Simon, che era ora steso per terra.

Più si avvicinava, meglio riusciva a vedere il ragazzo.

Il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata e non riusciva a capire i suoi pensieri: erano un vortice, un’incomprensibile massa di ricordi di ciò che aveva vissuto con Simon. La prima volta che l’aveva visto, ancora umano e impacciato, mentre seguiva Clary, e la guardava affascinato, come se non avesse mai visto qualcuno come Isabelle prima.

Mancavano ancora metri, ma riusciva a vedere Simon muoversi. Non era morto. Di nuovo.

Pensò a quando l’aveva rivisto e l’aveva portato da Taki e poi a vedere i luoghi dove si nascondevano le fate. La festa di Magnus la sera, _la prima volta che si erano baciati_. Lui che si trasforma in topo e lei distrutta.

Il suo corpo si sollevò, in ginocchio. Stava bene.

La Corte Seelie. La sua morte e Trasformazione. Il suo rapimento. La sua quasi morte e la sua seconda Trasformazione in Diurno.

La testa di Simon si sollevò. Ancora non la guardava, ma era lì, era vivo.

La sua forza a Idris. Il suo preferire la fame piuttosto che venderli all’Inquisitore. _La morte di Max e la loro chiacchierata_ , l’aveva consolata, come nessuno aveva mai fatto. L’aveva fatta ridere e dormire, come non era riuscita a fare per giorni. Il suo ennesimo sacrificio, il decidere di preferire la condanna, la maledizione del Marchio di Caino, piuttosto che non avere l’appoggio dei Figli della Notte nella battaglia contro Valentine.

Guardava sempre agli altri Simon, mai a se stesso. Ma Isabelle lo vedeva sempre. _Non vedeva altro se non lui._

 _I loro appuntamenti_ , il suo tradimento, il suo ennesimo rapimento, il suo combattere contro Lilith. La prima volta che aveva confidato a qualcuno dei suoi genitori.

Simon era in piedi. Ai suoi piedi Isabelle pensò di vedere la spada. C’era solo Simon.

Il suo esserci per lei, le storie di Star Wars, le loro notti insieme, come l’aveva stretta e consolata, come l’aveva accarezzata e baciata. Come la guardava. _Vedeva solo lei_. I suoi canini nel suo polso e la sua lingua sulla sua gola. Il suo coraggio.

Da ubriaca, tutto quello che voleva era Simon al suo fianco. Da sobria, tutto quello che voleva era essere tra le braccia di Simon, che era ancora vivo, che l’Angelo non aveva ucciso, che era stato talmente forte da affrontare Raziel ed era riuscito a uscirne vincitore, con l’unico mezzo che avrebbe permesso loro di vincere.

Simon. Che era davanti a lei, vivo, in piedi, vincitore. Simon, Simon, Simon, Simon.

Saltò sulla riva del lago e, senza permettergli di realizzare che fosse davanti a lui, lo buttò a terra e lo strinse forte al suo corpo. «Simon» disse, il cuore che batteva irregolare.

 _Non sei morto_ , pensò, _Grazie all’Angelo non sei morto, sei ancora con me. Simon._

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Ecco una nuova OS su uno dei miei momenti preferiti di Città delle Anime Perdute. Non so in realtà se Izzy abbia visto la scena, ma mentre rileggevo il libro, non potevo far altro che pensarci! Questa settimana posto un giorno prima, perché domani non ho tempo!  
> Spero che questa OS vi sia piaciuta. Nuovamente il titolo deriva dalla canzone Mirrorball di Taylor Swift. Se vi va, lasciate qualche commento!  
> Un ringraziamento alle Nuvolette, a Ilaria che ha letto la storia per prima e a chiunque legga, in generale, perché siete pochi, ma buoni e mi date un sacco di autostima.  
> La prossima OS, sempre con il POV di Izzy, sarà su Città del Fuoco Celeste e non vedo l’ora di postarla. A lunedì prossimo.


End file.
